The Last Daughter of Time
by Dorda43
Summary: What if Rose gave birth to a daughter before Doomsday? How would Journey's End have been different?
1. Chapter 1

'You look like a ghost.'

'Oh. Hang on,' The Doctor shifted the baby in his arms so that he could reach the sonic screwdriver. After a short buzzing he and the baby appeared to be solid.

'Can I…?' Rose started to reach for her daughter.

'You can't. We're still just an image. No touch.'

'Can't you come through properly?'

'The whole universe would fracture. Two universes would collapse.'

'So?'

'Where are we? Where did the gap come out?'

'We're in Norway.'

'Norway. Right.'

'About fifty miles out of Bergen. It's called _Darlig Ulv Stranden'_

'Dalek?'

'Darl-IG. It's Norwegian for 'bad'. This translates as _Bad Wolf Bay._'

The two spent a moment just staring at each other until Rose spoke again.

'How long 'ave we got?'

'About two minutes…'

'I'm gonna miss 'er growin' up.'

'Oh but she'll know who you are. I'll make sure she knows the stories of the most extraordinary human being in the universe.'

'Now remember to feed 'er somefin other than bananas…'

'I have done this before you know.'

'Be quiet. Don't put 'er down and forget about 'er…'

'Oi'

'…and please… don't go savin' the universe till she's old enough to run.'

'That one I probably _will _have to remember. What about you? What are you..?'

'Yeah I'm back workin' at the shop.'

'Oh. Good for you.'

'Don't be daft. There's still a Torchwood on this planet open for business. I think I know a thing or two about aliens.'

'Rose Tyler. Defender of the Earth. You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on a list of the dead.'

'Am I ever gonna see you again?'

'You can't.'

'What're you gonna do?'

'Oh, I've got the TARDIS, I've got my Rosebud, I'll show her all of time and space. She'll have the biggest playground any child could ever imagine.'

It was then that tears began to roll down Rose's cheeks.

'I lo… I love you.'

'Quite right too.'

'Make sure she knows.'

'and I suppose… if it's my last chance to say it… Rose Tyler –'


	2. Chapter 2

Martha Jones walked determinedly among the busy crowd while talking to her sister on her mobile. She was barely paying attention to her surroundings until she was rudely stopped in her tracks by a man who proceeded to pull off his tie and said,

'Like so. See.'

He just as abruptly walked off again. Martha was left baffled by the encounter with the eccentric man but continued on her way.

When she arrived at the hospital, she noticed an odd, leather clad man still wearing his motorcycle helmet; she continued to hurry to the locker room. She exchanged her jacket and bag for a lab coat and stethoscope and was just about to leave when she received a nasty electric shock from her locker.

Martha joined the other med students and their supervisor, Mr. Stokes, at the bedside of a patient. Florence Finnegan was the first patient who, after numerous suggested tests by the med students, turned out to only have a salt deficiency.

Leaving Miss Finnegan alone, Mr. Stoker led his students across the lobby while expounding on the virtues of salt as established by Hippocrates himself. Martha was temporarily distracted by two leather clad men wearing motorcycle helmets, before settling her attention on their next patient who was sitting up in her bed. Martha's first thought was _what kind of teenage girl wears banana baubles in her hair?_

The girl was wearing a pair of pyjamas printed with penguins and on her wrist was a watch, also adorned by bananas. Martha looked at her closer and noticed the title of the book that she was reading; A Guide to Human Etiquette. Her attention then moved to the man sitting next to the bed. She recognised him as the man she met on the street that morning. She noted that his tie was firmly, if not neatly, around his neck. The man and the young girl resembled each other so completely that Martha could only conclude that they were siblings.

When Mr. Stoker approached the bed, the girl put down her book to give him her full attention. She raised her hand into the 'Vulcan' greeting and said, 'Greetings apes' with a blissfully oblivious smile on her face. But after looking to the man on her left, her smile fell.

'Now then, Miss Smith-'

'Scout.' The patient interrupted.

'Very well, Scout. A very good morning to you. How are you feeling today?'

'Aw not bad. Still a bit blah. I don't like hospitals.'

'Lily Smith, or Scout as the young lady prefers, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me.'

'That wasn't very nice of your brother to leave you alone this morning.'

'He's my dad.'

'What did I do?' the Smiths exclaimed in unison.

Embarrassed at her incorrect assumption, Martha ignored Scout's statement and turned her attention to Mr. Smith.

'On Chancery Street this morning. You came up to me and took your tie off.'

'Really? What did I do that for?'

'I don't know you just did.'

'Not me. I haven't left her side. Ask the nurses.'

'Well that's weird 'cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother?'

'No, not any more. Just me and her.'

Mr. Stoker chose that moment to interrupt.

'As time goes by and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones.'

'Right. Sorry.'

Martha put her stethoscope to Scout's chest and became puzzled at the echo she heard. She moved it to the other side of her chest and heard a defined second heartbeat. She turned to Mr. Smith with astonishment, He merely winked at her.

Mr. Stoker's voice was heard again,

'I weep for future generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?'

'Um, I don't know. Stomach cramps?'

'That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart.'

When Mr. Stoker picked up the chart he received an electric shock and proceeded to drop it.

'That happened to me this morning.' Martha observed.

'I had the same thing on the door handle.'

'And me on the lift.'

'That's only to be expected,' Mr. Stoker observed as the voice of logic, 'There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by – anyone?'

It was Scout that answered.

'Benjamin Franklin.'

'Correct.'

'Infuriating old man,' she continued, 'I spent hours calculating the aerodynamics of that kite, I even accounted for the variable weight of the paint. And then he takes it outside in the rain!'

'Now Rosebud,' Mr. Smith admonished her, 'Ben was making an important scientific discovery. Although, I could've done without being electrocuted.'

Mr. Stoker turned the group away from the bedside while suggesting to one of the students to call a consult from psychiatric.

Martha and one of the other students were in a kitchenette on break when Martha received a call from her sister. They were busy planning the best way to avoid a disaster at their brother's twenty first birthday party when the other student, Swales, and Martha's sister, Tish, both told Martha to look at the rain, which was going up. It was only a moment after that the whole hospital began to violently shake, when Martha and Swales fell to the floor. When everything settled they both looked out of the window to the surface of the moon.

They ran out to the ward, both trying to calm patients down on their way to the window. Martha reaches out for the window latch, but Swales stops her.

'Don't! We'll lose all the air.'

'But they're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?'

'Very good point!' Martha turned around to see Mr. Smith heading towards her. Behind him, his daughter who had changed from her pyjamas into what could only be described as her Sunday best, oddly matched by a pair of red sneakers. It appeared that Mr. Smith hadn't finished talking though.

'Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?'

'Martha.'

'And it was Jones, wasn't it?' she nodded.

'Well then, Martha Jones, Martha Jones the question is, how are we still breathing?'

'We can't be.' Swales cried.

'Obviously we are so don't waste my time. Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or…?'

'By the patients' lounge, yeah.'

'Fancy going out?'

'Okay.'

'We might die.'

'We might not.'

'Good! C'mon not he, she'd hold us up.'

Martha led Mr. Smith and Scout to the patients' lounge and pushed open the doors, all three step outside to lean on the very edge of the balcony.

'We've got air,' Martha exclaimed, 'How does that work?'

'Just be glad it does.'

'I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty-first. My mother's going to be really… really…'

'You okay?'

'Yeah.'

'Sure?'

'Yeah.'

'Want to go back in?'

'No way. I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same – it's beautiful.'

'You think?'

'How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are.'

'Standing in the Earthlight.'

'What do you think happened?'

'What do you think?'

'Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days? That space ship flying into Big Ben – Christmas – those Cybermen things. I had a cousin, Adeola, she worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home.

'I'm Sorry.'

'Yeah.'

'I was there. In the battle. Long time ago.'

'I promise you, Mr. Smith, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way.'

'It's not Smith that's not my real name.'

'Who are you then?'

'I'm The Doctor.'

Me too, if I can pass my exams. What is it, then, Doctor Smith?'

'Just... The Doctor.'

What, people call you 'The Doctor'?'

'Yeah… 'cept her,' he said pointing to Scout, 'but unless you want to call me 'Daddy' then I'm just the Doctor.'

'Well I won't. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title.'

'Well I better make a start then. Let's have a look.' The Doctor then picked up a stone and threw it out as far as he could; the stone hit something and then fell to the ground.

'There must be some kind of force field keeping the air in.'

'If that's like a bubble sealing us in, then this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?'

'How many people in this hospital?'

'I don't know, a thousand?'

'One thousand people suffocating.'

'Why would anyone do that?'

'Ask them yourself.' said Scout, pointing towards the three spacecraft that were arriving just outside the barrier. Faces of the people inside the hospital appeared in the windows as everybody watched the aliens marching towards the place.

'Aliens,' Martha breathed 'That's aliens. Real, proper aliens.'

'Judoon.' The Doctor stated.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor turned to head back inside with Martha and Scout closely following. They quickly made their way to the entrance lobby where they hid behind some potted plants to watch what the Judoon were doing. Several of the aliens had removed their helmets to reveal their heads which were shaped like that of a rhino's. The Judoon had the humans boxed in while they proceeded to shine blue lights in their faces.

But the Doctor had been distracted.

'Look down there, Rosebud. They've got a little shop. I like a little shop.'

'Never mind that,' Martha said angrily, 'What are Judoon?'

'Rosebud, pop quiz, what are Judoon?'

'Galactic police. Well, actually they're police for hire.'

'More like interplanetary thugs.' The Doctor interjected.

'And they brought us to the moon?'

'Neutral Territory,' Scout continued her explanation, 'According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, so they isolated us. It was the rain, wasn't it daddy? Was it an H2O scoop?'

'Yep.'

'What's that about 'galactic law'? Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?'

'No. But I like that. Good thinking. No it's more simple. They're making a catalogue, it means they're after something non-human, which is very bad news for us. Best keep out of the way Rosebud.'

Martha turned to look at the Doctor.

'Why?' the Doctor just stared at her. 'Oh, you're kidding me. Don't be ridiculous. Stop looking at me like that.'

'Come on then.'

The Doctor began to move again, heading towards the closest office. Judging by her obedience, Martha presumed that this was a habit for them. The Doctor sat down at the computer while Martha stood guarding the door. He pulled out a long, thin metallic object which he buzzed a long the edge of the computer.

'What's that thing?' Martha asked.

'Sonic screwdriver.'

'Well, if you're not going to answer me properly.'

'No, really, it is. It's a screwdriver and it's sonic. Look.'

'What else have you got? A laser spanner?

'I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman. Oh this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon! Rosebud see if you can access anything.' The Doctor and his daughter switched positions and the Doctor could give his full attention towards Martha.

'Cause we were just travelling past, I swear, we were just wandering. I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't but she noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's plasma coils, been building up for two days now, so I checked her in. We thought something was going on inside, It turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above.'

'But what are they looking for?'

'Something that looks human , but isn't.'

'Like you two apparently.'

'Like us. But not us.'

'Haven't they got a photo?'

'Might be a shape changer.'

'Whatever it is can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?'

'If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution.'

'All of us?'

'Oh yes, if I can find this thing first-'

'No. They are thick. Judoon are thick. They've wiped all the records. It's completely blank, I can't recover them from this terminal.'

'Well that's clever.'

'What are we looking for?'

'Any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up.'

'Daddy, I just thought, don't they use oxygen in anaesthetic for surgery? Maybe I can access that to give us more air.'

'Good plan.'

'Doctor you keep working. I'll show Rosebud-'

'My name is Scout. Rosebud's a pet name only Daddy calls me that.'

'Sorry. I'll show Scout towards the surgical wing and then I'll find Mr Stoker, he might know about our mystery patient.'

'Good plan. But Scout you stay out of the way of the Judoon. They won't care that you're just a baby.'

The Three split up per the plan. After showing Scout which direction to head towards, Martha went to Mr Stoker's office only to find the two leather clad men. They were standing guard by Florence Finnegan, who was bent over Mr Stoker's prone body with a straw dripping blood in her hand.

Martha turned and ran back the way she came. She ran back to the Doctor who was proclaiming that he'd restored the back-up.

'I found her' Martha yelled. But before the Doctor could find out what she knew, he spied Miss Finnegan's guards heading towards them.

'Run' he ordered just as he turned to hurry as far from them as he could get. Martha and the Doctor continued to run as fast as they could trying to avoid not only Finnegan's goons but the Judoon as well. They didn't stop until the Doctor pulled her into the radiology room.

The Doctor ingeniously increased the radiation output of the machine so that they could effectively kill thing; which happened to be called a slab. Martha looked on perplexed as the Doctor, hopping around doing what looked like a strange dance, told her that he could expel the radiation from his body; but this left him shoeless.

Martha investigated the body and began to tell the Doctor about Miss Finnegan when she heard him exclaim, 'My Sonic Screwdriver!'

'She was one of the patients, but – '

'My sonic screwdriver!'

'She had a straw like some kind of vampire.'

'I loved my sonic screwdriver!'

Martha looked up to the Doctor to find him staring in despair at his burnt out sonic screwdriver.

'Doctor!' she cried.

The Doctor shifted his attention immediately, his screwdriver forgotten. She informed him again of Miss Finnegan's particular tastes.

'Funny time to take snack.' The Doctor remarked. 'You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless – no. Yes, that's it, wait a minute. Yes! Shape-changer. Internal shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it.'

After explaining to Martha how Miss Finnegan was using the blood they both took off to search for the wayward alien.

They were running down a corridor when they ran into another slab.

'That's the thing about slabs; they always travel in pairs.'

'What about you?'

'What about me what?'

'Haven't you got back-up? I mean besides your teenage daughter, you must have a partner or something?'

'Uh. Human. We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal and you're asking personal questions. Come on.'

'I like that. "Humans". I'm still not convinced you're an alien.'

They stepped out in front of a Judoon who, after scanning the Doctor, announced him 'non-human'.

'Oh my God, you really are!'

'And again.'

The Doctor and Martha kept running to a floor that had already been scanned. The Doctor explained to her that the Judoon wouldn't double back. They made their way to Mr. Stoker's office to find that the plasmavore had moved on. They promptly left again, the Doctor trying to think where she would go.

'Aah. She's as clever as me.' He announced after seeing a sign directing to the MRI, 'Almost.'

But the Judoon were closing in on their position.

'Stay here. I need time. You're going to have to hold them up.'

'How do I do that?'

'Martha, forgive me for this. It's to save a thousand lives, it means nothing. Honestly, nothing.'

The Doctor then kissed Martha so thoroughly it left her seeing stars. After the Doctor left, Martha stood in the corridor waiting for the Judoon to come. The sound of marching preceded the space rhinos, who brought their scanners with them. They got right up in her face before they detected trace elements of non-human. They were rougher after that doing a higher level scan. After finally declaring her human, the Judoon left her to do what she liked. She ran towards the MRI room as fast as she could. The Judoon were already there; as were Miss Finnegan and the Doctor who was lying unconscious on the ground. The Judoon declared him dead.

'No, he can't be. Let me through, let me see him.'

'Stop. Case closed.'

'But it was her. She killed him. She did it. She murdered him.'

'The Judoon have no authority over human crime.

'But she's not human.'

'Oh, but I am. I've been catalogued.'

'But she's not! She assimil—Wait a minute. You drank his blood. The Doctor's blood.'

After grabbing the Closest Judoon scanner and pointing it at Miss Finnegan, Martha revealed the alien to the room. The Judoon executed the plasmavore and were leaving, ignoring Martha's pleas for help with the Doctor and the MRI which was clearly ready to explode.

She was attempting CPR on the Doctor when a voice called to her.

'He has two hearts.' Scout was coming into the room staring at the Doctor on the ground in fear. But then the Malfunctioning machine caught her eye.

'What's been going on down here?'

'The alien was a plasmavore, the Doctor tricked her into drinking his blood and now the Judoon are leaving. But she did something to the scanner.'

'You leave that to me. You just get him breathing again. If the Judoon are leaving then we'll be returning to Earth soon. I was only able to filter a limited amount of oxygen through the ventilation. We really need to be down there.'

While Scout had been talking Martha could hear her moving around in the closed off part of the room, while she worked on the Doctor. The Doctor gasped as he was revived, he started to cough. Scout managed to pull the plug on the machine before she came out to give the Doctor a big hug. All three walked out to the window to watch rain as the hospital was taken back to where it should be.

In the aftermath of the incident Martha lost sight of the Doctor and Scout; until she saw them walking into a blue box.

She thought about them all afternoon and all evening when her family were asking questions about what happened at the hospital. She was so preoccupied that she didn't even pay attention to the trouble that was brewing between her Father's girlfriend and the rest of the family. When the family all walked outside she followed but didn't care to join in. She turned away from them to see the Doctor standing at the corner of an alley. He turned away and she followed.

When she turned down the alley she saw him leaning on a big blue police box.

'I went to the moon today.'

'A bit more peaceful than down here.'

'You never told me who you are.'

'The Doctor.'

'What sort of species? It's not every day I get to ask that.'

'I'm a Time Lord.'

'Right! Not pompous at all, then.'

'I just thought since you saved my life and I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing, you might fancy a trip.'

'What, into space?'

'Well.'

'I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad…'

'If it helps, I can travel in time, as well.'

'Get out of here.'

'I can.'

'Come on now, that's going too far.'

'I'll prove it.'

The Doctor walked into the blue box and after a couple of seconds it started to make a loud whirring noise and disappeared. But it was back as quick as it left. The Doctor walked out holding his tie in his hand.

'Told you.' He said.

'I know but… that was this morning! But – Did you… Oh, my God! You can travel in time!'

After answering several questions from Martha about time travel and his space ship he walked into the TARDIS with her following him. Like all of his other companions she was amazed at the ship.

'It's bigger on the inside.' She exclaimed.

'Is it? I hadn't noticed.'

The Doctor closed the door behind her. Martha walked further into the room and saw what looked like the central column that was covered in all sorts of buttons, levers and wires. Several feet away Scout was sitting on the ground with wires twisted around her and different pieces of machinery that she couldn't identify.

'All right, then, let's get going.' The Doctor said from behind her.

'But is there a crew? Like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?'

'Just me.'

'What about Scout? Is she not allowed? Does she have to be a certain age or something?'

'No. DO NOT let her near the console. She's not allowed to touch the console unsupervised.'

'Why?' asked Martha, 'will she crash the ship or something.

'Hey! I know how to drive it.' Scout looked affronted at Martha's assumption. 'I'm just not allowed near it, 'cause one time I rewired the console so that whenever Daddy pressed anything Justin Bieber would start blasting.'

'Who's Justin Bieber?' Martha inquires.

'Oh, you'll find out. And then you'll wish you hadn't.' The Doctor shudders after he gives his answer.

'So that's why I alone drive the TARDIS.'

'All on your own?'

'Well, sometimes I have guests. I mean some friends, travelling alongside. I haven't had anyone here since Scout's mother. Rose… we were together. Anyway.'

'Where is she now?'

'With her family. Happy. She's fine. Not that you're replacing her.'

'Never said I was.'

'Just one trip to say "thanks" and because it'll do Scout some good to learn more about you humans, you get one trip, then back home. I'd rather be with my daughter.'

IT was the that Martha Jones began her second adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. : Hi readers,**

**I'm really excited by the amount of people following this story so thank-you. Also sorry about my slow updates but sometimes I find it hard to write because I get distracted easily.**

**Also someone asked what Scout looked like, which I thought I covered clearly but any way; she basically looks like the Doctor, Brunette, brown eyes, skinny. She's also picked up more than a few of his personality traits.**

**Another thing that was asked was about her name; I do explain it in this chapter, but it's from her point of view so I couldn't explain it the way I wanted. Atticus Finch is my favourite literary character of all time and have always felt that he is very similar to the Doctor in his morals.**

**And finally because I keep forgetting to do this,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

Martha held on to the console for dear life as the TARDIS rattled around. Scout was content upgrading her watch for the billionth time since her father had given it to her on her fifth birthday. It was one of those plastic kinds, the ones for kids that were easy to read. It might have been rather redundant for a time lord to need a watch, but even time lord children need to learn to tell the time. Scout loved her watch because it had both her favourite colours. TARDIS blue decorated with yellow bananas. Over the years she'd also added her own features. It was now a functioning vortex manipulator and teleport; which her father was not aware of.

'But how does it travel in time? What makes it go?' she heard Martha ask.

'Oh, let's take the fun and mystery out of everything. Martha, you don't wanna know. It just does. Hold on tight!'

Scout latched on to the grating in the floor as was second nature after growing up with the Doctor's erratic driving. And he wondered why she felt the need give the TARDIS a break by distracting him with pranks.

Once the TARDIS materialised to a stop Martha felt she was able to talk again.

'Blimey! Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?'

'Yes, and I failed it.'

The doctor pulled on his coat and was helping Scout into hers before passing Martha's jacket to her.

'Now, make the most of it. I promised you one trip and one trip only. Outside this door… brave new world.'

'Where are we?'

'Take a look.' The Doctor opened the door. 'After you.'

Scout was the last one to walk out the door and step out into Elizabethan England. The first thing she heard was Martha's exclamation.

'Oh, you are kidding me. You are _so _kidding me. Oh, my God! We did it. We travelled in time. Where are we? No, sorry. I gotta get used to this whole new language. When are we?'

The Doctor grabbed Scout's hand and pulled her and Martha back before something rancid was thrown from a window above them.

'Mind the loo.' Was the call that followed.

'Somewhere before the invention of the toilet. Sorry about that.'

'I've seen worse. I've worked the late night shift at A&E.'

The Doctor, still holding Scout's hand, began leading the girls forward. Scout was taking in her surroundings when Martha started talking again.

'But are we safe? I mean can we walk around and stuff?'

'You have legs, they seem to be working; why would walking around be unsafe?' Scout was genuinely confused at Martha's question. 'I thought you were meant to be a doctor.'

'It's like in the films. You step on a butterfly; you change the future of the human race.'

It was the Doctor who answered her though. 'Well, tell you what then, don't step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you?'

Scout had become confused by the conversation. 'Why would stepping on a butterfly change the future of the human race? Time isn't that delicate. Of course it would happen if the butterfly's proper death was a fixed point in time. But what sort of importance is there in a butterfly's death. Is it an alien butterfly?'

The Doctor and Scout had walked several paces, discussing ridiculous ideas of Hollywood, before they noticed that Martha wasn't following them anymore. When they turned around she was standing still staring at Scout like a stunned mullet.

'Martha?' The Doctor called.

'Coming.' She shook herself from whatever daze she was in to catch up with them.

'This is London.' She stated.

Scout tuned out of the rest of the conversation beyond the Doctor announcing the year as 1599. She was more interested in their surroundings. It wasn't her first trip to the pre-technological age Earth by any means, but every time she did she felt like she was truly in an alien environment. Technology was what Scout understood. Technology had rules. It could be pulled apart and put back together without any trace of damage; it didn't deviate from its programming.

But people were completely alien to her – which wasn't surprising considering she was one of the only two left of her entire species. It could also be said that she was an unknown entity because her very conception was supposedly impossible because her mother was human and her father came from a sterile race that reproduced through machines. Her father told her it had to have had something to do with the time Rose had absorbed the heart of the TARDIS and the fact that her conception and gestation had occurred inside the TARDIS and consequently the Time Vortex. When she was younger The Doctor determined that her DNA was essentially Time Lord. She had two hearts, telepathy and even the ability to see time and feel planets move beneath her feet. The only thing she didn't know was if she could regenerate; but there was only one way to test that and she wasn't eager to try.

'- The Globe Theatre!' she heard the Doctor announce. 'Brand new. Just opened. Though, strictly speaking, it's not a globe; it's a tetradecagon — 14 sides — containing the man himself.'

'Whoa, you don't mean... is Shakespeare in there?' Martha asked.

'Ladies, will you accompany me to the theatre?'

The three of them walked out of the theatre with a new curiosity to investigate. _Love's Labours won, _the lost play. The Doctor was positively bouncing with the exhilaration of getting to meet Shakespeare.

They walked into the dirty tavern and up the stairs where they heard celebrations.

'Hello!' the Doctor called out before knocking on the door, 'Excuse me! I'm not interrupting, am I? Mr. Shakespeare, isn't it?'

'Oh no, no, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove—' He took his hand away from his face and looked up at them in the doorway. 'Hey, nonny nonny. Sit right down here next to me.' He waved away his friends.

'Come on lads, I think our Will's found his new muse.'

'Sweet ladies,' Will continued as the three of them entered the room completely. 'Such unusual clothes, so … fitted.'

'Um, verily, forsooth, egads.' Martha bumbled out.

'No, no, don't do that. Don't.' The Doctor pulled out the psychic paper and waved it in front of Shakespeare while introducing everyone. 'I'm Sir Doctor of TARDIS and this is my companion Martha Jones and _my daughter_, Scout.'

'Interesting, that bit of paper. It's blank.'

'Oh, that's... very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius.'

'No, it says so right there. Sir Doctor, Martha Jones and Scout. It says so.'

'And I say it's blank.'

'Psychic paper.' The Doctor said to Martha in way of explanation. 'Um, long story. Oh, I hate starting from scratch.'

'Psychic. Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? What kind of name is Scout? More's the point, who is your delicious blackamoor lady?'

What followed was one of those human conversations that always puzzled Scout; until they were interrupted by another man walking into the room.

'Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behaviour. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mr Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed.'

'Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it 'round.'

'I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script, now!'

'But I can't.'

'Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled.'

Everything was anticlimactic after that. They all just sat around talking inside until they heard a disturbance outside. Everybody ran outside except Scout, who had been perusing Shakespeare's papers.

The three adults looked disturbed when they came back in and Scout recognised the look on her father's face as an indication that they were about to have another adventure.

'Poor Lynley.' Shakespeare was the first to speak. 'So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?'

'Where a woman can do what she likes.' Martha quipped from her position by the door.

'And you, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?' The Doctor was leaning on the wall with a haunted look on his face.

'I do a lot of reading.'

'A trite reply. Yeah, that's what I'd do.' He then turned to Martha. 'And you, you look at them like you're surprised they exist. He's as much of a puzzle to you as he is to me.'

'I think we should say good night.' With that she left to find the room that Dolly Bailey had readied for them.

'I must work. I have a play to complete. But I'll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor, and I'll discover more about you and why this constant performance of yours.'

'All the world's a stage.' He said from the door.

'Hm, I might use that. Good night, Doctor.'

'Nighty-night, Shakespeare.'

Scout followed the Doctor out the door. When they got to the room they found Martha already inspecting it. There was only one bed. Scout walked to the far wall while pulling out wires and circuit boards from her pocket. She sat down on the floor and started poking around them. The Doctor walked over to the bed to lie down without even taking his shoes off. But Martha was still standing.

'Doctor, about something Shakespeare said; What kind of a name is Scout?'

'Ask her, she chose it.'

'What do you mean? She chose her own name? Are Time Lords that smart they choose their own names after birth?'

'No. Names have power, Time Lords hide their real names. As soon as we're old enough we choose something else. Although it's a good question, why did you choose 'Scout'?'

'After you read _To Kill a Mockingbird _to me I thought that Atticus and Scout's relationship was like you and me. Plus she was brilliant she was smarter than the teacher.'

Scout didn't pay any attention to them after that; she just went about upgrading her doo-dads until morning came.


End file.
